waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Harald Mæle
Harald Mæle (born April 14, 1944 in Snåsa) is a Norwegian voice actor, dubber, television presenter and translator. He made a name in the Norwegian Broadcasting Corporation, where he gave the Norwegian voice to the US sitcom Soap (TV series) and presented the popular science show Magnus. He has later worked as a voice actor on numerous animated films, such as The Jungle Book and Mulan, and provided the Norwegian voices for the Sesame Street characters, Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Zummi Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Tummi Gummi & Toadie * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack & Duckworth * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Piglet & Rabbit * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) - Dale, Norton Nimnul, Fat Cat, Jolly Roger, DTZ & Conrad Cockatoo * TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Wildcat, Stumpapp, Mad Dog, Gibber, Selmer, Martin Torque, Gorilla 1, Marskalk, O'Bowens, Narrator, Life Guard 1, Stranger 2, Matnok, Guard 1, Malarsen, Tribe Guest 2, Powernd, Eskimo, Wilhelmsen, Saltman, Journalist 1, Shop Chief, Amok, Jon & Stormarskalk * Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Launchpad McQuack * Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Goofy * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Additional voices * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Pumbaa & Bampuu * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Additional voices * House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Ludwig von Duck, Magic Mirror, Pumbaa, Lumière, Giant Willie & Donald's agent * The Lion Guard (2016) - Pumbaa DVD Specials * Find Out Why series (2000) - Pumbaa * Timon: Behind the Legend (2004) - Pumbaa Movies * Pinocchio (1940) - The Coachman * Dumbo (1941) - The Narrator, Flunky, Clown, Hat Crow, The Ringmaster, Mr. Stork, Out Cryer and Boys * Cinderella (1950) - Jaq * Alice in Wonderland (1951) - The Door Knob and Bill * Peter Pan (1953) - Mr. Smee, Turk, The Narrator and Pirates * The Sword in the Stone (1963) - The Narrator and Black Bart * The Jungle Book (1967) - Bagheera * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Piglet and Rabbit * The Secret of NIMH (1982) - ? * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Scrooge McDuck * The Lion King (1994) - The Gopher * Pocahontas (1995) - Chief Powhatan * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Brutish Guard and Old Prisoner * Hercules (1997) - Amphitryon and additional voices * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Piglet and Rabbit * Anastasia (1997) - Rasputin * Quest for Camelot (1998) - Griffin * Mulan (1998) - Yao * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Chief Powhatan * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa * The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Aaron * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Scrooge McDuck * The Tigger Movie (2000) - Rabbit * Titan A.E. (2000) - Tek * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Jacob (speaking) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002) - Additional voices * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Mr. Smee * The Jungle Book (2003) - Bagheera * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Rabbit * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Dommer * Brother Bear (2003) - Chipmunk #1 * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Pumbaa * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Rabbit * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Additional voices * Mulan II (2004) - Yao * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Rabbit * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Rabbit * Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional voices * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Additional voices * Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Rabbit * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Pumbaa Video Games * Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa Category:1944 births Category:Norwegian voice actors